


Use Your Glutes

by Ohfrickfanfic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Josh, Complete, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Prostate Massage, Roommates, Smut, Top Tyler, first time joshler, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfrickfanfic/pseuds/Ohfrickfanfic
Summary: Josh and Tyler get a bit more than they bargained for after a routine workout session.





	Use Your Glutes

“Come on, Josh, you can do it!” Tyler encourages his best friend and gym partner. “Keep your upper back and core tight, and use your glutes. No one said increasing weight was gonna be easy.”

Slowly, with his heels pressed into the floor and his glutes engaged, Josh begins to rise back up from his squat once again. His mouth is pulled tight into a straight line in concentration as he powers through the burn.

“Let’s go! Gimme two more to make fifteen total reps and we’ll give your legs a break and work on increasing weight in your bench presses,” Tyler says from behind him, his arms low and close, hips back as he spots him.

After Josh successfully completes his reps, they move over to the bench press. Josh starts out moderately, adding ten more pounds than usual to each side of the bar before getting under it. The machine is pushed up against a wall, so Tyler is unable to get behind it to properly spot Josh’s bench presses. Without a word or thinking anything of it, Tyler opts to straddle Josh, standing over his best friend as he struggles to lower and raise the bar.

“You got this J, five more,” Tyler pushes as Josh’s reps start to slow down and his breathing intensifies. “One — two — three — four —” Tyler counts, but as Josh nears completing the fifth rep, the bar starts to wobble as Josh’s muscles fatigue.

Tyler lunges forward, his crotch accidentally grinding against Josh’s in the process as he reaches to grab the bar, steadying it, and assisting his friend in returning it to the rack.

“Sorry man, that was close. This set up sucks; I can’t really spot you properly,” Tyler says nonchalantly, paying no mind to the awkward position the two are in.

“Uhhh — yeah, don’t worry about,” Josh says anxiously.

“You ok,man? You didn’t get hurt or anything did you?” Tyler questions, noticing the change in Josh’s demeanor. “Oh…” Tyler blurts out, quickly standing up and dismounting when suddenly he feels Josh begin to harden under him, his own dick surprising him when it twitches in response.

Josh has never thought of Tyler in that way before, or any other man really, but if he was honest with himself, he had been questioning his sexuality lately; somehow his late night jerk sessions always ending in watching gay porn.

Tyler, on the other hand, has never thought of himself as anything other than straight, but for some reason, the thought that he had that effect on his best friend just now turned him on more than he would like to admit.

“Yeah, I think I pulled something in my shoulder, dude,” Josh lies, trying to defuse the situation. He knows Tyler felt it. “Let’s call it a day and head back home.”

*****************************************

Back at their shared apartment, the two carry on with their usual post-workout routine, trying to forget what happened and not make it awkward. Just as they always do, Josh takes off his shirt and sits at the end of his bed while Tyler grabs the blue rub.

“Right here?” Tyler asks, his hands cool and slick with the rub as he kneels behind Josh on the bed and massages it into his shoulder.

“Uhhh…yeah,” Josh answers, having briefly forgotten about his lie. But now that it’s fresh in his mind and Tyler’s hands are on him, he can’t stop himself from thinking about him in ways he’s never imagined; his thoughts drifting to Tyler’s hands massaging other parts of his body.

Discreetly, Josh covers himself, rolling his shoulders forward to let his arms hang down off the edge of the bed between his legs as he feels himself growing hard again. Guilt washes over him as he thinks about how Tyler, his best friend, is unknowingly having this effect on him.

Unbeknownst to Josh, Tyler’s mind is having similar fantasies as his hands work the muscles of Josh’s back and shoulders. His mind is also guilt-ridden as his gym shorts begin to tent behind the shield of Josh’s back.

“Tyler, ummm… about what happened at the gym,” Josh starts, his guilt finally taking over.

“Josh, it’s fine. Don’t mention it, okay? I get it, there was friction and —"

“Tyler, I think I’m gay,” Josh blurts out.

Tyler pauses his hands a second, letting Josh’s words process. “That’s fine too, Josh, You’re my best —"

“Not gay, maybe bi, I don’t really know, Tyler, I just felt like I should tell you,” Josh interrupts again.

“As I was saying,” Tyler starts again, “you’re my best friend. Nothing will ever change that. You didn’t have to tell me if you didn’t want to, but I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to share that with me,” Tyler says reassuringly, as he resumes the massage, much to Josh’s surprise.

Josh’s admittance lessens Tyler’s guilt somewhat, but he knows regardless of Josh’s sexuality, it doesn’t mean that he sees Tyler as any more than a friend. Tyler is confused by his overwhelming desire to want to know if he does, a desire to test the waters with Josh, to help him figure himself out and perhaps his own self too.

Determined to find out, Tyler’s hands gradually crest over Josh’s shoulders, roaming over his pecks. If Josh shows any signs of being uncomfortable with Tyler’s actions, he knows he’ll stop immediately, but he just has to know. Continuing, Tyler grips Josh’s chest from behind, his imperfect thumbs swiping over his erect nipples, eliciting a choked back moan from Josh.

“It’s okay,” Tyler breathes against Josh’s skin, his lips softly brushing the crook of his neck in an experimental kiss.

“Tyler!” Josh gasps breathily, straightening his posture and arching his neck to expose more flesh in case Tyler dares to kiss him again.

He does.

Feather light kisses, hundreds of them, down Josh’s neck and over his shoulders, connecting the constellations of freckles that decorate his skin as Tyler’s hands snake around his waist, sliding up over his rigid abdominals. Josh’s symphony of soft whimpers and hitched breaths are the most beautiful sounds Tyler’s ever heard, and he wonders what other sounds he can make his best friend produce.

With the confidence that Josh is most certainly into this, Tyler shifts to Josh’s side, swinging his knee over Josh’s lap, straddling him.

There’s no hiding that they’re both rock hard.

Tyler presses his forehead to Josh’s, pondering if it would be too much to kiss his best friend’s lips. As if Josh can read his mind, he connects his lips to Tyler’s, instantly pulling him down on top of him on the bed. Josh is the first to attempt to deepen the kiss, his tongue parting Tyler’s plump lips. Moaning into the kiss, Tyler involuntarily grinds his hips into Josh when he feels his wet tongue sliding against his own.

“Josh, what are we doing? You’re my best friend,” Tyler pants against Josh’s open mouth, his forehead once again pressed against Josh’s.

“I don’t know, but I’m pretty sure I don’t wanna stop,” Josh answers, sucking Tyler’s bottom lip into his mouth and letting it go with a wet pop. “Besides, didn’t you say earlier that nothing would ever change that.”

Tyler sits up and reaches behind himself, grabbing his shirt by the collar, and pulls it over his head.

“You’re right, fuck it,” Tyler smirks, tossing his shirt behind him and crashing his mouth into Josh’s, their bare chests pressed together as they begin to rut against each other.

Their incredibly hard cocks grind against each other with each roll of their hips as their tongues explore each other’s mouths and their hands tangle in the other’s hair until Josh can’t take it anymore.

“Touch me,” he pleads out of breath.

Tyler pauses his movements, a bewildered look on his face, his hands having already been touching Josh since they got back from the gym.

“There…” Josh adds, looking down between their bodies.

“Y-you sure,” Tyler hesitates.

“So sure,” Josh whines writhing needily under Tyler.

Tyler takes precaution, wiping any remaining blue rub from his hands onto the comforter, before continuing. He slips his hand into Josh’s boxers, damp with precum, and wraps his hand firmly around his best friend’s length, slowly stroking him.

“Mmmmm,” Josh groans, lifting his hips from the bed to push his boxers down his thighs, wanting to see Tyler’s hand on him.

Tyler blushes at the sight of his own hand on his best friend’s cock and the way Josh is watching him with half-lidded eyes, his lower lip pulled tightly between his teeth.

“Feels so good, Tyler,” Josh praises encouragingly, noting the pink hue of Tyler’s cheeks.

Trying to hide his embarrassment, Tyler connects their mouths again, exchanging passionate, hot, wet kisses as he continues to work his hand up and down Josh’s length.

“Tyler,” Josh pants in his ear, breaking the kiss. “Wanna feel you.”

“Go ahead.”

“In me,” Josh clarifies, rolling over, submitting to Tyler’s natural dominance.

“Listen,” Tyler says, rolling Josh back over onto his back, “if we’re gonna do this, then I wanna be face to face. I wanna watch as your eyes roll back into your head. I wanna see the face you make when you cum. I wanna watch as your lips form my name. Understand?”

Josh nods his head ‘yes’ as he sits up to pull Tyler’s boxers down, a dark spot on the front where his precum has soaked through. He hooks his thumb into the waistband and begins to slide them down. Tyler takes a deep breath and briefly closes his eyes as his erection springs free. Josh can’t help but stare. Sure, he’s seen glimpses of best friend naked before, but never in this state: fully hard, tip wet and flushed pink from rutting, and about to be inside of him.

“Josh, ummmm… so like, have you ever, ya know… done this before? W-with a man I mean?”

“No, but I-I want my first time to be with you.”

“Me too,” Tyler smiles, “but I honestly have no clue what I’m doing.”

“I think you’re supposed to, like, prep me — like — like with your fingers,” Josh answers, unsure, as he kicks off his boxers that were still around his thighs. “At least that’s what I’ve seen in porn.”

“You have lube?” Tyler asks as he strokes himself softly.

“No,” Josh sighs, watching as Tyler then spits into his hand, saliva stringing down from his lips.

“Ready?” Tyler questions spreading the wetness around to coat his fingers, and using the palm of his free hand to wipe at his mouth.

“Ready.”

Josh spreads his legs and with slow, small, circles, Tyler begins to ease two spit-slicked fingers into his hole. Flicking his eyes up in response to Josh’s noises, Tyler watches as his face contorts at the new sensation. It takes some getting used to, feeling slightly awkward and intrusive at first, but with Tyler’s gentle coaxing, the tight ring of muscle begins to relax around his fingers, Josh’s expression softens, and his noises grow more pleasure-filled.

“Feel good?”

“F-uck, Tyler, you have n-no idea how good,” Josh’s voice strains.

Turned on by Josh’s response, Tyler pushes his fingers deeper, brushing against his prostate. Immediately, Josh reaches down between his legs, his back curling up off the bed, and grabs Tyler’s wrist with both hands, keeping his fingers anchored deep inside of him.

“Oh, Fuck Tyler — Right there, right there — Don’t stop,” Josh chants, his feet rising off the bed and knees coming back towards himself as his legs tense with pleasure.

With Josh’s death grip on his wrists, Tyler curls his fingers inside him, stimulating the bundle of nerves with every motion. Josh never knew anything could feel this good, or that he could be so vocal; loud cries of Tyler’s name mixed with strings of expletives and a plethora of ungodly noises emanating from his lips as his pleasure intensifies.

“Stop, Stop, —Ty — Fuck!” Josh cries out, releasing Tyler’s wrist and collapsing back onto the bed.

“What’s wrong?” Tyler questions, a look of concern on his face as he stills his fingers inside Josh.

“Nothing…” Josh lays there for a moment, his chest rising and falling as he tries to catch his breath before finishing. “I was about to cum already.”

Slowly, Tyler removes his fingers while leaning over Josh’s body to connect their lips in a sensual kiss. Josh tugs at the back of Tyler’s hair while their tongues dart in and out of each other’s mouth.

“You sure you want this?” Tyler asks, pulling his mouth back only enough to allow him to speak.

“I have never been more sure about anything in my life, Ty. Please…” Josh answers, his voice lust-filled and needy.

Tyler lubes himself up with more spit as Josh spreads his legs for him once again. Once fully coated, he lines himself up and spreads the wetness over Josh’s hole with the tip of his length. Gripping the sheets with both hands, Josh whimpers lowly as Tyler pushes in.

“You okay? Am I hurting you?” Tyler asks concerned, soothingly stroking Josh’s thigh, his arms looped around them.

“A-a little. I’m fine, j-just go… go slow,” Josh manages to get out, his hands reaching out to Tyler’s hips, holding him back a bit.

Tyler gently sets a rhythm, allowing Josh’s hands to throttle his pace as he adjusts to the stretch. Gradually the feeling becomes more enjoyable, and Josh trades holding back Tyler’s hips for gripping his back and pulling him deeper.

“Josh,” Tyler pants softly as he nuzzles his neck, “mmmm, so tight. You feel so good.”

Sliding his hands up over Tyler’s back and cradling the back of his neck, Josh guides his head up, locking eyes with him.

“Kiss me.”

Instantly, Tyler’s lips are on his, tongue slipping in past his teeth and circling inside his mouth, both moaning into the kiss as Tyler increases the speed of his thrusts.

Starting at Josh’s elbows, Tyler runs both his hands up the expanse of Josh’s arms, stopping at his wrists. He pulls Josh’s wrists from the back of his neck, giving each one a dainty kiss before slowly interlocking his fingers with his, one at a time, each finger sinking into the valleys between Josh’s. Tyler pins their joined hands to the bed up by Josh’s head and returns to nuzzling Josh’s neck as he rolls his hips.

“So close,” Josh whimpers.

Tyler trails kisses up Josh’s neck, over his throat and chin to his mouth. “Cum for me,” he whispers against his lips.

That was all it took, warm ropes of Josh’s cum spilling between their bodies. Moments later, with the aid of Josh’s pleasure wracked expression: eyes rolled back, mouth hanging open and the ring of muscle contracting around his length, Tyler cums, filling his best friend.

After a few minutes to catch their breath, Tyler pulls out and rolls to Josh’s side, one pair of their hands still interlocked. Exhausted, both boys start to doze off.

“Hey, where are you going?” Josh whines, feeling Tyler’s weight shift and his hand slip from his, stirring him awake. “Stay.”

Tyler stays.

“I love you,” Tyler says as he draws a series of circles on Josh’s arm with his finger.

“I love you too, Ty,” Josh answers in the same way he always has.

But this time — this time it feels a little bit different.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://ohfrickfanfic.tumblr.com//). Come say hi!


End file.
